This research group has continued to conduct clinically related basic research using human and experimental animal tissues to elucidate the underlying pathogenic mechanisms of ocular diseases, including cataracts, keratopathy, and retinopathy with the ultimate aim of improving means of diagnosing, treating, and preventing ocular disorders. The main emphasis has been on the possible means of preventing ocular complications of diabetes. The areas of focus include: 1)defining how damage to the lens epithelium relates to cataracts; 2)demonstrating diabetic-like corneal sensitivity loss in galactosemic rats and its amelioration with aldose reductase inhibitors; 3) applying computerized morphometric analysis to preparations of isolated, intact retinal vasculatures; 4) determining the efficacious timing for intervening in diabetic retinopathy;6)investigating the relative role of oxidation in diabetic ocular complications; 7) determining whether precursor cells are involved in the neovascularization that occurs in diabetic retinopathy; and 8) investigating the possible role of pericytes in neovascularization.